Yu-Gi-Oh! R
Viz Media | publisher_other = Tong Li Comicshttp://www.tongli.com.tw/Epaper_PreView.aspx?E=20080516161852 Kana | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = V-Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = June 2004 | last = January 2008 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series that is a spinoff of the original ''Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Yu-Gi-Oh! R is published in Shueisha's monthly magazine V-Jump in Japan. The manga is made by Akira Ito. Yu-Gi-Oh! R is an alternate plotline which takes place after the defeat of Marik Ishtar. In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, the kōhai (protégé) and adopted son of Pegasus J. Crawford (Maximillion Pegasus in the English anime and manga), Yako Tenma, decides to avenge his senpai's defeat at the hands of Yugi Mutou ("Yugi Moto" in the English anime), since Tenma sees blood next to a card, suggesting that Pegasus committed suicide after his loss. He is certain that Pegasus is dead, since the card is of his late wife, Cyndia (Cecelia Pegasus in the English anime), and Pegasus was very devoted to his wife. The blood on the card and the fact that Pegasus does not have it signifies that he has lost his lifelong dream of resurrecting his wife, and Tenma therefore assumes that he is dead. Tenma takes over KaibaCorp while Seto Kaiba is in the United States. Tenma kidnaps Anzu Mazaki (Téa Gardner in the English anime), prompting Yugi and his friend Katsuya Jonouchi (Joey Wheeler in the English anime) to face Tenma's RA Project (RA stands for "Rebirth of an Avatar") and the duel professors. Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba also come to the scene to rescue the company. The series has been licensed in English by Viz Media, and is set to begin publication in October 2009. Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters Many of the characters that are exclusive to Yu-Gi-Oh! R have names that are also Intel codenames. Intel codenames in turn are frequently taken from names of cities and towns near Intel factories in Oregon, Washington, and other locations. * - The kōhai (protégé) and adopted son (often mistaken, or mistranslated as younger brother) of Pegasus J. Crawford (Maximillion Pegasus in the English anime and manga) who wants revenge for Pegasus' defeat. * - The first professor. Yugi defeats him. He is named after the Deschutes River and Deschutes County, Oregon. "Deschutes" is also a pre-release codename for the 333 MHz P6 Intel Pentium II chip. * - The second professor, who plays a vampire-themed deck. Yugi defeats her. She is named after Tillamook, Oregon. "Tillamook" is also a pre-release codename for the Embedded 266 MHz Intel Pentium MMX chip. * - The third professor, who has such bad luck. Jonouchi defeats him. He is named after Klamath Falls, Oregon. "Klamath" is also a pre-release codename for the 300 MHz Intel Pentium II chip. * - The fourth professor, who plays a machine-themed deck. Yugi defeats him. "Dixon" is also a pre-release codename for the 333 MHz 1.6V Intel Pentium II chip. His key card Commander Covington (督戦官コヴィントン Tokusenkan Covinton) originates from "Covington" codenamed for the 266 MHz P6 Intel Pentium II chip. * - The fifth professor, who plays a mutant-themed deck. Jonouchi defeats him. He is named after the Coppermine River in Oregon. The name of that river was used as a codename for the 866 MHz Flip Chip Pin Grid Array (FCPGA) Pentium III (P3-850) microprocessor, which was released by Intel. * a.k.a. - The sixth professor, who is an old woman in a wheelchair that plays a forest-themed deck. Yugi defeats her. "Maico" is an alternate romanization of the name "Maiko", but it also refers to a brand of motorcycle. Kato Engineering is a company associated with motorcycles. The name also originates from the "KatMai" chip. * - Yako Tenma's older brother (although only slightly older, since they are identical twins). Gekko wants to stop the RA project. He uses an elf deck. "Gekko" is the name of the microprocessor chip in the Nintendo GameCube * Mendo Cino (メンド・シーノ Mendo Shīno) - Mendo, the seventh professor, uses an insect deck. Jonouchi defeats him. "Mendocino" is also a pre-release codename for the 300 MHz P6 Intel Pentium II Centrino chip. * - Willa, the eighth professor, plays a White Horns Dragon deck. Kaiba defeats him. Willamette is a river in Oregon and a codename for Intel's 1.5 GHz P7 Pentium IV. * - Tedd, the ninth professor, duels Gekko. Gekko defeats Tedd. Uses a Beast Deck. Banias is the codename for Intel's first x86 Pentium M chip. * - Reiko, the tenth professor, duels Jonouchi. Jonouchi defeats Reiko. Uses a Chess/Deck Destruction Deck. Kitamori means northwood in Japanese. Northwood was the codename for the 130 nm version of Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. * - Scott is the eleventh professor, and another of Pegasus' adopted sons. Yugi defeats Depre. He duels against Yugi using a Universe Deck. Prescott was the codename for the 90 nm version of Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. * - Richie is the twelfth professor, and another of Pegasus' adopted sons. He duels Gekkou and wins. Merced was the codename for Itanium, an IA-64 microprocessor developed jointly by Intel and Hewlett-Packard. * - Cedar is the thirteenth professor and, although he is not actually named in the actual manga, dispatched almost offhandedly in a single panel by Yugi's Slifer the Sky Dragon (Osiris no Tenkūryū in the Japanese version), Cedar is identified in a sketch in the 4th volume of the collected manga. Cedar Mill was the codename for the 65 nm version of Intel's Pentium 4 microprocessor. It is also a play on "Cedar Mills", which is an area in Beaverton, Oregon. *'Masumi Momono' (百野真澄 Momono Masumi) - Appears in a special chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Momono tries to take over the Kame Game Shop owned by Sugoroku Mutou (Solomon Muto). His key card Tualatin (テュアラティン Thuarathin) originates from "Tualatin" codenamed for the 1.266 GHz Flip Chip Pin Grid Array (FCPGA2) Pentium III (P3-850) microprocessor, which was released by Intel. Characters from the first Yu-Gi-Oh! storyline The following characters from the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! storyline appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! R: * Yugi Mutou * Katsuya Jonouchi * Anzu Mazaki * Hiroto Honda * Mai Kujaku * Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford in the Japanese version) * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Marik Ishtar (appears only in introduction to the first chapter) * "Bandit" Keith Howard * Croquet (Crocketts in the Japanese version) * Saruwatari References Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! bs:Yu-Gi-Oh! R fr:Yu-Gi-Oh! R hr:Yu-Gi-Oh! R nl:Yu-Gi-Oh! R ja:遊☆戯☆王R pt:Yu-Gi-Oh! R th:เกมกลคนอัจฉริยะ R zh:遊戲王R